The Finally In The Finale
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: What I hope the finale will be. Spoilers for Chapter One, after that, all my own word, babeh. :  Read and Review away, lovelies. Pretty bad summary, but story is better. :
1. Prologue: The Wishes On The Paper

The Finally In The Finale.

**A/N: What I hope will happen in the finale, hence the title. :D So I have seen stuff about the elevator episode on March 17 and I am just DYING literally**_** DYING**_** to see this episode and I saw something that DBoreanaz said about that ep that ***SPOILERS*** when BB are freed from the elevator that they make a special wish about when they might be ready to be together. ***END SPOILERS*** and I saw the pic on Tumblr and I thought of this story like right away. Haven't seen spoilers for the eps between the elevator one and the last 2 of the season (the 2****nd**** last I have read ***AGAIN SPOILERS*** that it'll be likely the 3****rd**** sniper ep. YAY! ***END MORE SPOILERS***) so the stuff in the middle is either my own imagining or just has been cut out, as in, elevator ep is prologue and then the last 2 are chapters. :D Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Also, have you guys SEEN THE PROMO! Just… oh my god. I love it. I want it to be the 17****th**** like right now. :D "Hello!" "Hello!" "Hello? Why is everyone saying hello?" LOL Bones. Haha. EDesch I 3 you.**

**P.S. Also wanted to say that my thoughts and prayers are with Japan and my Japanese friends after the 8.7 magnitude earthquake that hit today. So sad. Mother Nature really needs to tone it down a bit. Geeze. :P**

**Prologue: The Wishes On The Paper.**

**Booth's POV.**

Bones and I were stuck in that elevator with those seats and Sweets on the outside for hours. He was coaxing us to talk about our relationship while he was there. But the few times he left, Bones and I talked through a lot.

"_So, Sweets is gone…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_And we're outta the elevator…"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_What happened to us, Bones? We used to be so close and look at us. We can barely be in the same room together."_

"_It just hurts too much, Booth. It hurt to see you with Hannah and it hurts to be around you now we both know how the other feels. Well, felt, in your case."_

"_Nothing has changed, Bones. None of my feelings changed."_

"_You still want to be with me?"_

"_I do, but I don't think it would be good to rush into this kinda thing, Bones. You mean too much to me and I don't want you to be the rebound girl, which you'll never be. I just… this past year has been such a turbulent one and so much has happened and I sometimes don't know where I stand, even with myself."_

"_So you're saying, you want to be with me, but not right now?"_

"_Yes, Bones. I want us to do this right for once. We've hurt each other so much and I don't want us to screw up what could be a lifetime relationship."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Look, Bones, I'm going to say something to you that I should have said last year and that I have been trying to deny as well and I want to know you won't run."_

"_I won't."_

"_I love you, Bones. There are just so many things I love about you and some things that rile me up inside, but in spite of all these things, I still find myself falling harder for you. I realise now that I should have fought for us harder outside the Hoover, but I couldn't bear to see you cry. I realise I hurt you when I was with Hannah and I can't take that back, but I hope you can someday forgive me."_

"_Booth… I still have feelings for you, but I'm not ready to say the same words back just yet. You're the first man I let _in_ and you hurt me, Booth. I can't deny that, but I just can't say it back at the moment."_

"_It's okay, Bones. Hey, I'll tell you what? How about we make a little wish about when we might be ready to give a shot at a relationship?"_

"_Okay."_

_Booth and Brennan get a little piece of paper each and write the date down on it. They fold them and hold it near the candles. Unknowingly, they both wrote down the same date. _

_May 5__th__ 2011._

**A/N: *spooky music* Okay, so this is what I hope will happen in The Blackout In The Blizzard. The next chapters deal with the season finale, where there are no spoilers. All my own thoughts. **** Review away lovelies. **** .**


	2. Chapter One: The Difficulty In The Case

The Finally In The Finale.

**A/N: Okay, so this picks up in late June/ early May (where I'm guessing the finale is) after the speculated 22****nd**** ep being the last Sniper ark ep. Sorry, spoiler. :/ Haha. A case hits particularly hard to all on the team. No character deaths, but a little angst in this chapter.**

**Chapter One: The Difficulty In The Case.**

This most recent case was a particularly difficult for the Forensic Team of the Jeffersonian. The body of a newborn baby and a 3 year old had been found in a dumpster, horribly decomposed and had turned out to be sexually assaulted and brutally murdered. Angela was on part time work for now as her and Hodgins' baby daughter, Kelsey Temperance, was 6 weeks old, and though it broke her heart to be away from Kelsey, if only for a few days when needed on cases, she had to do it. this case hit especially hard on the new parents.

"_How could someone do that to their own baby let alone an innocent toddler? I'm a mom and it baffles me."_

"_Ange, this case has been hard on us all. We just have to pull through. We're all in it together."_

Booth was having a hard time as well, obviously clearly remembering Parker being that same age. Brennan even remembered Parker being 3. They had been spending more time together since they were stuck in the elevator and had been going on morning runs with each other to the coffee cart **(A/N: had to put that in cause it was the cutest scene of season 6 so far. Just sayin.)** and they still occasionally raced. It seemed as if Booth and Brennan were getting their partnership and friendship back on track. Before being stuck in the elevator, they had just pushed everything aside but actually talking about it all had helped. It seemed as if they both knew what they wanted and that they were sick of running from each other. They had been doing it for 7 years. They ultimately wanted to be together, but they both agreed to get their friendship back on track and take things slow because they wanted it to work. They had both been in failed relationships in the past and they wanted to be careful in what they did.

Unfortunately, this case was difficult for everyone at the lab and that meant Booth and Brennan leant on each other heavily throughout the case. They had a few drinks and some Thai at Brennan's apartment while they went over case notes.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah… I'm okay. This case is just hard."

"I know. It's always hard with kids but this one has two."

"I just… I don't understand how anyone could go and harm a baby let alone a baby _and_ a toddler. I've seen Parker when he was three and I can't imagine you or Rebecca hurting him."

"Some people just don't deserve to be parents."

"I know. It's just… It's so hard working on bones so small.", Brennan says, her defences cracking as she says it, tears escaping her fortress.

Booth pulls her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair. "It's okay to be upset, Bones. But I promise you we will catch the bastards who did this."

Brennan looks up into his eyes and they move closer to each other, their lips meeting softly in the middle.

With her mouth still attached to Booth's, Brennan moves her body closer to Booth's, running her fingers through his short, well-kept hair as he kisses her back. They both know this is going against what they talked about weeks ago and not the right time or place, but the moment their tongues meet, all that is thrown out the window. Booth's hands end up on Brennan's hips, her hands moving from his hair to his neck to his cheeks and back again. When the need for air becomes imperative, they break apart, Brennan's lips going straight to his neck.

"Bones…", Booth groans. "This isn't the right time to do this. We can't."

"Why not? We both want each other… what's the harm?"

"The harm is that I want us to do this right. Not this way. Not now. I want us to do this", Booth says, motioning between the two of them, "Right because I want us to make it."

Brennan pulls away reluctantly and starts eating again.

"Bones, don't get me wrong, I do like kissing you. But I want this to be more than just a random kiss when both of us are feeling sad or down. I really do."

"Okay, Booth.", Brennan says, smiling.

They get back to eating and going over the case.

**A/N: So… how was it? This was a bit shorter than I first thought it was going to be but I hope it was good. :) I think there will only be one more chapter. But this may change depending on if I have time and reviews and if I can think of anything else. :)**

**Review away lovelies. ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two: The Amazing In The Love

The Finally In The Finale.

**A/N: I think this will be the last chapter, but who knows? Maybe I'll get really good reviews and might add another. Also might be able to think up some more plot. :D This chapter is 3 days after the last one. : )**

**A bit based off the lyrics from Michael Buble's "Haven't Met You Yet" because it's just such a beautiful song. : )**

**Enjoy and review away my pretties. ^_^**

**Chapter Two: The Amazing In The Love.**

It's been three days since Booth and Brennan kissed and they've kept their distance. They finally caught the murderers. It turned out that the mother accidentally killed the baby after he kept crying one night and the step-father was sexually abusing the 3 year old and killed her. They would both face years in prison over the deaths of the children. The team went out to celebrate in their success. Well, all but Angela and Hodgins as they had Kelsey to take care of, so it was just Booth, Brennan, Cam and that week's Squintern Of The Week, Wendell at the Founding Fathers. Tomorrow, Brennan would hold Christian and Samantha's funerals.

"I am so glad this case is over", Wendell exclaims. "I have cousins the same age as Christian and Samantha. It was so hard working on those bones."

"Here here, Wendell. I can remember Parker being that age and I can't imagine Rebecca or Brent doing that to him."

The next day, Booth and Brennan are standing beside Christian and Samantha's tiny coffins, Booth with an arm around Brennan as she wipes a tear away.

"It's okay to be upset for them, Bones. They were just children."

"Parents are supposed to protect their children, Booth. They are supposed to care for them and love them. Why did these people do this to them? They were just babies."

"Bones, no one knows better us about bad parents. But you have Max trying to make up for 15 years lost. Not many fathers would do that. He's proving to you that you are loved and are worthy of love every day, Bones. You? You still have a chance at a fatherly relationship. My father beat me and drank. Yes, Bones, Max may have left you and Russ, but he came back. And he stayed. That says love, Bones."

"Thank you, Booth. I know your relationship with your father wasn't good, but thank you for saying those things. I guess I didn't realise how hard this case was on me until now."

"Me either, Bones. Me either."

A few days pass and Booth is sitting at home looking through pictures through the years of him and Bones and the team and he sees the growth in everyone, but mostly Bones. There are photos from their first year of working together; where year old feelings still lay just beneath the surface. There are also photos from this year; the year where feelings lay on the table unacknowledged and not spoken about; the year where they hurt each other unintentionally. These were mixed amongst other years and he could plainly see the change in Bones over the years. He could also see the love in her eyes growing. But this year? All he saw was pain and hurt. He knew being with Hannah had hurt her, but he never got the full brunt of just how much. He knew he loved her still and he knew she loved him. He had to do something about it.

Before his brain registers what's going on, he is up with his keys in hand running down to his car. He drives the 20 minute drive to Bones' in auto pilot, thinking about what he is going to say. Approaching her door, Booth realised he had reached the point of no return. It was all or nothing. He takes a deep breath as he knocks on her door. He waits 2 minutes for Bones to answer and he nervously taps his foot.

"Booth? What're you doing here?"

"Bones, do you remember that case where we were stuck in the stairs?"

"Yes, Booth. What does that have to do anything?"

"Just listen. Remember how after we got up to my apartment we made that wish about when we might want to be together?" Brennan nods, clearly confused. "Well, I'm ready. I want to be with you, Bones. I'm not going to be an asshat and scare you off by proposing a lifetime because I don't think I could survive if you ran again. Not that I'm saying you would… okay, I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is that if I could choose between you and catching bad guys, I would choose you every time. You are worth it, Bones. You may not think you are worthy of being loved or that you could be able of loving someone back, but that is not true. You show love towards all of your friends and family. You love your father and brother, even though they left you. Hell, you're so lovable, Bones, I even fell in love with you. And you remember what we were like when we first met. Parker has even fallen in love with you. You are worth it, Bones. Every last bit. I love you, Temperance."

Brennan stands at her front door, unshed tears pooling in her ocean blue eyes, staring into Booth's warm chocolate brown ones. There is a waging war in her head whether to speak or to just act. She goes with the act part. She throws her arms around Booth's neck and shoulders and she presses her lips against his in a kiss that conveys so much. This kiss promises love, friendship, partnership and, most importantly, commitment. They stand in her doorway, lips still attached, when her 80 year old neighbour clears her throat. Booth's face immediately blushes as does Brennan's.

"Oh, hello, Joan."

"Hello, Dr Brennan. Agent Booth."

"Hi."

"Don't mind me, dears. Just going out for a minute."

"Okay. Have fun."

"I will. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I just heard the last part of you speech, Agent Booth. Very lovely. Reminds me of my husband."

"Thank you…"

"Say I love you back, Temperance!"

As Joan says that, Booth blushes more, and Joan walks off. Booth and Brennan look at each other, amused and embarrassed, like being caught by their parents or grandparents.

"So…"

"Yes, so…"

"Do you want to come in?"

"I would love that, Dr Brennan."

"Well come in, Agent Booth."

Booth and Brennan smile as they start a new part of their lives, finally together.

FIN.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts__  
__I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track__  
__Talk myself in, I talk myself out__  
__I get all worked up, then I let myself down___

_I tried so very hard not to lose it__  
__I came up with a million excuses__  
__I thought, I thought of every possibility___

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out__  
__You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet___

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
__I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck__  
__Wherever you are, whenever it's right__  
__You'll come out of nowhere and into my life___

_And I know that we can be so amazing__  
__And, baby, your love is gonna change me__  
__And now I can see every possibility___

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out__  
__You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet___

_They say all's fair__  
__In love and war__  
__But I won't need to fight it__  
__We'll get it right and we'll be united___

_And I know that we can be so amazing__  
__And being in your life is gonna change me__  
__And now I can see every single possibility___

_And someday I know it'll all turn out__  
__And I'll work to work it out__  
__Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get__  
__Than I get, than I get, than I get___

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out__  
__And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get__  
__Yeah, I just haven't met you yet___

_I just haven't met you yet__  
__Oh, promise you, kid__  
__To give so much more than I get___

_I said love, love, love, love__  
__Love, love, love, love__  
__(I just haven't met you yet)__  
__Love, love, love, love__  
__Love, love__  
__I just haven't met you yet_

**A/N: So? Yay or nay? Yes, the asshat part is added from "The Sin In The Sisterhood". I love that part so much. Loved seeing season 4 Booth and Brennan interaction again. Favourite part of season 6 so far. :) The elevator episode scenes and the finale, I hope, will top that. ^_^**

**Review away! :D (There may be an epilogue if I feel like it :D)**


End file.
